babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2262
This is a list of events that occurred in 2262. Unless otherwise noted, the timing and sequence of events are taken from "The Babylon 5 Historical Database," published in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5. Unknown * Derrick Thompson, at the age of 12 manifests his telepathic abilities and joins Psi Corps Academy.Final Reckoning - The Fate of Bester January 15 * Captain Lochley arrives and officially assumes command of Babylon 5.No Compromises * Byron and his band of rogue telepaths arrive on the station and are eventually allowed to settle there.No Compromises 17 * Attempts to assassinate Sheridan thwarted.No Compromises * Sheridan agrees to set up a Covert Intelligence operation for the new Alliance with Garibaldi as its first head.No Compromises 21 * Captain Susan Ivanova visits Babylon 5 aboard the EAS Titans. Hidden Agendas March ;Tuesday, March 3rd, 2262 * The Earth Senate officially ratifies EA President Susanna Luchenko's executive order declaring Mars a free and independent state of the Earth Alliance.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Volume 2, Issue #1 (July 1998) - Page 26 (Babylon 5's Mars Chronology) June *16A Tragedy of Telepaths - Date specified. *Byron's telepaths remain dug in in Brown Sector, threatening a hunger strike. Lochley manages to get inside the barricade and talk to Byron directly, but is unable to convince anyone to leave. :*G'Kar and Londo Mollari rescue Na'Toth from imprisonment in the Centauri Royal Palace. :*The Drazi announce that they have discovered debris from a Brakiri ship in the wreckage of the latest attack on their shipping lanes, while at the same time the Gaim announce that they have discovered debris from Drazi ships at the site of one of their attacks. An analysis by head of ISA Covert Intelligence Michael Garibaldi shows that both pieces were cut off and planted at the scenes in an attempt to frame either race. :*Regardless of the evidence, the Drazi Freehold sends warships to it's borders with orders to fire on any ship that crosses into Drazi space without proper authorisation. 19 :*At the request of Captain Elizabeth Lochley, Psi Cop Alfred Bester arrives on the station to help deal with the telepath crisis. Sensing his presence, a splinter group of telepaths breaks into an armoury and attempt to kill Bester. They fail but a maintenance worker who was cutting through the barricade is caught in the crossfire and killed along with a security guard. :*President Sheridan orders the White Star fleet to the Drazi border with orders to intervene if the Drazi attack any Brakiri ships. :*Bester meets with his Psi Corps Bloodhound Unit who have just arrived on the station. August 14 :*Centauri Prime is subjected to a space based assault from the Narn and Drazi fleet, devastating the capitol The Fall of Centauri Prime 15 :*Londo is installed as the new Centauri Emperor The Fall of Centauri Prime September 7 :*President Sheridan and Delenn depart Babylon 5 for Minbar and the new Interstellar Alliance facility in Tuzanor Objects at Rest 11 :*Emperor Mollari presents President Sheridan with a ceremonial urn to be given to their child on their sixteenth birthday. The urn conceals a hibernating keeperObjects at Rest December 15 :*Delenn gives birth to a baby boy Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 named David, after President Sheridan's father War Without End, Part II 31 :* Doctor Benjamin Kyle officially retires as head of xenobiological research at Earthdome. The Ragged Edge - date specified Sources Category:Timeline